Citationland
Citationland ''' Citationland Park, commonly known as Citationland, is a theme park that opened on August 25, 2008 near the campus of San Jose State University in downtown San Jose, California. Spanning 100 acres, it is the only theme park on the West Coast that is dedicated to the proper usage of communication tools for effective writing. Most students who complete Communications 100W at San Jose State University with a passing grade are allowed to find employment within the theme park. '''Dedication/History The park was conceived and planned by Professor Brohne Lawhorne. He conceived of the park as an “extension” of the communications tools in order to engage his students to immerse themselves within their struggles to write with clarity, brevity and style. The park broke ground on January 2008 and was completed and ready for the public unveiling in August of that year. The current ticket price to gain entry into the theme park is $25 per day. One can also purchase the season pass for $100. The park operates year round and is closed on the following major holidays: Memorial Day, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. Lands ''' TAPland – Topic/Audience/Purpose land (aka TAPland) represents the main Citationland entrance into the park proper. Writers from all experience levels will need to utilize the TAP method in order to be effective in writing. The rest of the lands are laid out, from left to right, in the following manner: Arrangement Arena, Transition Island, Citation Central, and Fact Fields. Arrangement Arena – This land is the second largest area within the park; TAPland is the largest in total acreage. It represents thoughts and ideas that need a structured and coherent flow to it in order to be effective, influential, and engaging. Transition Island – This land is the fourth largest area within the park. The focus of this island is to help lost souls find their “markers” between existing paragraphs. Citation Central – This area represents the smallest acreage within the park. Guests to this area must be able to cite any published and unpublished sources. Fact Fields – The Fields of Fact is the third largest land mass within the park. A wealth of knowledge and information grows in this field for all guests to use at their leisure. '''Major Characters Citationland consists of several major characters that can be found throughout the park. They will be there to greet visitors, interact with children and adults alike, take photos, and educate them on the importance of properly referencing and citing a published or unpublished source and well as provide guidelines on how best to write an essay. Citation Cindy – Cindy is the matriarch of Citationland. She, along with Footnote Freddie, will usually be found at the main entrance (TAPland) to greet all the guests that enter into Citationland. Cindy will help to ensure information is accurate and properly referenced. Footnote Freddie – Freddie is the patriarch of Citationland. He, along with Citation Cindy, will usually be found at the main entrance (TAPland) to greet all the guests that enter into Citationland. Freddie works in conjunction with Cindy to provide the reference notation necessary to support any source. The Ellipsis Triplets (Dot, Dot, and Dot) – The three Ellipsis brothers are anthropomorphic black periods with black feet. They normally will be found roaming the grounds of Citation Central and casually trailing off a thought or two. Arrangement Annie – Annie is the main arranger for Citationland. She will normally be found roaming the grounds of Arrangement Arena to help guests with their thoughts and ideas. Xueou Feng Category:Places